


Угадайка. Почему вы боитесь Мастера, сэр?

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Games, Gen, sticker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: игра Кто я? (ТарантинкиПочему вы боитесь  Мастера, сэр?





	1. Угадайка.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> игра Кто я? показана в сериале Шерлок, сезон 3. Лепишь на лоб бумажку и отгадываешь, что там написано

\- Ну и кто же я? Разумное мыслящее существо, или же дикий лесной зверь, или ядовитое растение? И вообще, человек ли я или же неведомая тварь из легенд и мифов? – патетически воздев вверх указательный палец с наманикюреным черным ногтем, воскликнул хакер.  
С легкой подачи Тао сегодняшним вечером все обитатели франкенштейнова особняка пытались освоить правила нехитрой игры из кинофильмов Тарантино, под тривиальным названием «Кто я?».  
Все участвующие игроки, включая самого Ноблесс и Франкенштейна, чинно сидели вокруг игрового стола с приспособленными у кого как, с помощью липкой ленты или же с помощью заколки, разноцветными листками, на которых значились видимые всем присутствующим, кроме самого носителя отличительного знака, наименованиями, которые следовало угадать, руководствуясь наводящими вопросами и соответствующими ответами.  
На высоком и благородно открытом челе снайпера, например, красовалась прикрепленная заколкой, готическая надпись с заковыристым и замысловатым наименованием вожделенного предмета всех отчаянных домохозяек, озвученная младшим братом Кертье, ответственным за уборку в гостиной и спальнях. «Самый большой и толстый… нет, простите за опечатку, полезный удлинитель ручки пылесоса» - вот что предстояло отгадать незадачливо попавшему под недоброжелательную и злую руку Раэля, снайперу.  
У самого младшего брата посреди лба был прилеплен листок с незамысловатым и наверняка обидным для того наименованием «Джуниор», старший брат был осчастливлен скромной тройной надписью «Стриптизер, обладатель роскошного торса и ниндзя», что, конечно же, не соответствовало правилам, но зато как нельзя более полно и точно выражало самую привлекательную суть юного ноблесс.

\- Может быть я инопланетянин? – пытался нащупать алгоритм последовательных логических вычислений хакер, ибо в данный момент пристально изучал надпись в виде бумажной диадемы на голове сэра из клана Блостер. У Кэриаса-нима была многозначительная кличка «Леголас».  
Сейра и Регис застыли в почти одинаковых позах, как будто бы с них собирались писать парадный свадебный портрет, именно в таких облачениях, с одинаковыми желтыми стикерами у обоих, с подписями «Окровавленная Невеста» и «Румпельштильцхен».  
Намеки на Черную Мамбу и Кровавую Невесту были понятны каждому присутствующему в гостиной, но по какой такой прихоти, Региса обозвали маленьким вредным карликом из сказки, знал только написавший это длинное сложное слово – М-Двадцать первый, до его кодового обозначения мы доберемся позже.  
Эпидемия шуточных наименований не миновала и мистера Рэйзела, голову которого венчала корона из золоченой фольги, святым католическим нимбом окутывающая его великолепный греческий профиль. Краткое изречение на латинском обозначало всего лишь единственное местоимение – «Он», ибо иное невозможно было помыслить. Особенно в присутствии его главного верноподданного служителя.  
Франкенштейну Тао вручил некую вощеную бумажку, которую тот кокетливо сунул за ухо . Надпись «Его Божественная Тень» звучало почти как название популярной финской группы, Его Инфернальное Величество. Ответно хакеру приклеена была записка с названием целого ряда предметов из того же фантастического сериала – «Мозги Его Божественной Тени».  
А вся эта затея с неразберихой и путаницей в названиях пришла хакеру в голову после посещения ближайшего продуктового магазина.  
Тао уже направлялся к выходу, когда заметил свалившуюся под ноги этикетку, которая в данный момент торжественно украшала нахмурившуюся физиономию оборотня.  
«Куриные потроха», значилось на ярлычке корейскими иероглифами черным по белому.  
«Хорошо, что не сучьи, и не собачьи» - мелькнуло у всех одновременно.  
"Энное количество денег за час обще...простите снова, за килограмм"

24 ноября 2015


	2. Почему вы боитесь Мастера, сэр?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> заявка ноблесс-дайри: "обидно, что ГМО шугаются Франкенштейна "

Все-таки преимущества письменного общения в деликатных вопросах, или в вопросах, влекущих за собой некоторые возможные последствия, были неоспоримы.  
Ведь вместо того, чтобы в лицо говорить своему шефу, по каким не вполне очевидным для того причинам подчиненные, как бы это поскромнее выразиться, опасаются своего Босса и, по совместительству домовладельца и семейного врача, имеющего доступ, так сказать непосредственно к их физическому телу, вы можете взять на размышление целые сутки, в которых, как известно, не менее 24-х часов, за которые можно придумать какой-нибудь деликатный ответ или же хитрый стратегический выход из безвыходного положения.  
Ведь не станешь же заявлять прямо в лоб своему работодателю, причем имеющему обширные связи в высших кругах общества, что ты просто элементарно опасаешься за свою жизнь, и иногда также за жизнь тех, кто стал тебе необычайно близок за последние полгода, и так дорог…  
Право, не все обладают столь неколебимым характером и душевными качествами, позволяющими высказать свои претензии столь прямолинейно и безапелляционно, подобно мисс Сейре, невозмутимо отказавшей первому и единственному официально посватавшемуся жениху, все как полагается, с кольцом, пылким признанием в вечной любви и перспективой переселения в самый роскошный и модернизированный фамильный особняк клана Кертье.   
Впрочем, что же мы отвлеклись, время-то идет, часики тикают, а Такео было необходимо представить внятный толковый ответ, почему модифицированные, проживающие в доме ученого, просто-напросто следуют своему приобретенному чутью и врожденному инстинкту самосохранения. Хотя может быть модифицированные страшатся не самого Франкенштейна, а побаиваются его ожившего оружия?  
Возможно Тао и не заметил бы некоторого смятенного состояния в котором пребывал немного растерянный и озадаченный Такео. Да и М-21 решил бы, что у снайпера очередной циклический приступ самокопания и мыслеиздевательства над собственной психикой. Что поделаешь, пост-вьетнамский синдром участника боевых действий. На некоторую странность поведения Такео обратила внимание мисс Сейра у которой стрелок попытался спросить совета, о том, как поделикатнее, и не обидно сказать человеку, что тот в кое-каких областях взаимоотношений, вроде «хозяин положения, рабовладелец, извращенец-ученый и потенциальный садист в облике Темного Копья и его наивные жертвы», вам немного не нравится.  
Не стоит с бухты-барахты огорошивать Франкенштейна, что он, видите ли «не ваш тип» работодателя…  
Хотя, если подумать, прежние наниматели были еще хуже.  
После ознакомления всех проживающих в данном особняке модифицированных с возникшими трудностями взаимопонимания и межличностного общения с их Шефом, Тао нимало не задумываясь, выдал готовый алгоритм решения.  
\- Правильно поставленный вопрос содержит в себе половину ответа, что бы мы спросили у самого Босса по поводу его отношения к Мастеру?

Тао даже не стал тратиться на бумагу, которая может стерпеть очень многое, кроме сомнительного утверждения, о том что «рукописи не горят», не стал и затягивать время с ответом на прямо и безоговорочно поставленный вопрос: «Почему вы меня боитесь?»  
Директор школы Е Ран как раз проверял отчеты, когда на электронную почту пришло сообщение с темой «ответ Такео и остальных модифицированных».  
Единственное, чем отличался текст, набранный радующим взгляд классическим курсивом Times New Roman, было изменение ключевого имени, вместо подразумеваемого «Франкенштейн» был указан почтительный титул Мастера, основная же тонкость заключалась в обращении к Боссу, звучащем с достаточной долей выказываемого уважения - «сэр».  
Слово, внушающее гордость и трепетное учащение пульса у некоторых. Сгодилось же для выяснения отношений между братьми Винчестерами и их отцом.  
В сообщении было написано примерно следующее: «По тем же причинам, сэр, по которым вы боитесь подвести вашего Мастера…»   
Спустя секунду жалобно тренькнул звонок, возвещающий о новом входящем сообщении:   
«Так мы и знали, что вы можете прожигать взглядом сквозь стены!"  
"Вы пирокинетик, сэр?! Только не коротите, пожалуйста электропроводку… "  
"Сэр?! Сэр?!!»

10 ноября 2015


End file.
